disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Minnie Mouse
Minnie Mouse es un personaje que aparece en dibujos animados, e historietas y cómics de The Walt Disney Company. La tira cómica de "El Rayo" (publicado el 2 de mayo de 1942) por Merril de Maris y Floyd Gottfredson dio su nobre completo como Minerva Mouse. Es la eterna novia de Mickey Mouse y junto a él debutó en Plane Crazy, el 15 de mayo de 1928, aunque alcanzó el éxito junto a Mickey en el tercer cortometraje de ambos, Steamboat Willie. La novia de Mickey Minnie Mouse, eterna compañera sentimental de Mickey Mouse, es una ratona negra que viste falda, enaguas y tacones en la mayoría de los cortos. En cuanto a su aspecto físico, sufrió las mismas transformaciones que Mickey y algunas otras: paso de ojos negros a ojos con párpados, de blanco y negro a color, etc. En su primera aparición tan solo lucía una falda y sus enaguas, mientras que en el segundo corto The Gallopin' Gaucho ya usaba tacones y un sombrerito con una flor. Este atuendo lo usaría hasta que los ojos de Mickey y ella tuvieran párpados, y entonces Minnie usó un lazo en lugar del sombrero. Tuvo poco protagonismo en los cortos. Tan solo aparecía como la compañera sentimental de Mickey Mouse, y en varias ocasiones era salvada de Pete Pata Palo, el gato enemigo de Mickey Mouse. Es de temperamento dulce y asustadizo, aunque de mucho carácter cuando se enfada. Matrimonio Walt Disney dijo en una entrevista del año 1933: "In private life, Mickey is married to Minnie" (en español: "En su vida privada, Mickey está casado con Minnie"). Muchas personas le escribían a Disney preguntándole eso, ya que en algunas películas aparentaban estar casados y en otras no. Lo importante para las películas, es que Minnie es la mujer a su lado, tanto cuando se trata de historias en las que Mickey corteja a una chica, la cual siempre es Minnie, o en las que aparecen como un matrimonio. En la serie House of Mouse, Mickey menciona su aniversario con Minnie, lo que implica que están casados. Kingdom Hearts [[Archivo:MinnieKH.jpg|thumb|135px|Minnie en Kingdom Hearts.]] Minnie aparece en la serie de videojuegos de Kingdom Hearts como reina del Castillo Disney en Ciudad Disney. Ella envió a Donald y Goofy para encontrar al rey, quien a desaparecido, y encuentren al portador de la Llave Espada. También les presenta a Pepito Grillo, quien les ayudará en su viaje. Voces Las siguientes personas que han prestado voz a Minnie en su versión en inglés original: * Walt Disney (1928) * Marcellite Garner (1930 - 1938) * Thelma Bordman (1939 - 1947) * Judy Garland (1942 - 1953) * Russi Taylor (1986 - presente) Galería Ver también * Mickey Mouse }} en:Minnie Mouse Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes del Universo de Mickey Mouse Categoría:Ratones Categoría:Personajes de historieta Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Personajes de Plane Crazy Categoría:Personajes de Gallopin' Gaucho Categoría:Personajes de Steamboat Willie Categoría:Personajes de The Barn Dance Categoría:Personajes de The Opry House Categoría:Personajes de When the Cat's Away Categoría:Personajes de The Plowboy Categoría:Personajes de The Karnival Kid Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Follies Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Choo Choo Categoría:Personajes de Wild Waves Categoría:Personajes de The Cactus Kid Categoría:Personajes de The Fire Fighters Categoría:Personajes de The Shindig Categoría:Personajes de The Gorilla Mystery Categoría:Personajes de The Picnic Categoría:Personajes de Pioneer Days Categoría:Personajes de The Birthday Party Categoría:Personajes de Traffic Troubles Categoría:Personajes de The Delivery Boy Categoría:Personajes de Mickey Steps Out Categoría:Personajes de Blue Rhythm Categoría:Personajes de The Barnyard Broadcast Categoría:Personajes de The Beach Party Categoría:Personajes de Mickey Cuts Up Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Orphans Categoría:Personajes de The Grocery Boy Categoría:Personajes de Barnyard Olympics Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Revue Categoría:Personajes de Musical Farmer Categoría:Personajes de Mickey in Arabia Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Nightmare Categoría:Personajes de The Whoopee Party Categoría:Personajes de Touchdown Mickey Categoría:Personajes de The Wayward Canary Categoría:Personajes de The Klondike Kid Categoría:Personajes de Parade of the Award Nominees Categoría:Personajes de Building a Building Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Pal Pluto Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Mellerdrammer Categoría:Personajes de Ye Olden Days Categoría:Personajes de The Mail Pilot Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Mechanical Man Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Gala Premiere Categoría:Personajes de Puppy Love Categoría:Personajes de The Steeple Chase Categoría:Personajes de The Pet Store Categoría:Personajes de Shanghaied Categoría:Personajes de Camping Out Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Steamroller Categoría:Personajes de The Dognapper Categoría:Personajes de Two-Gun Mickey Categoría:Personajes de On Ice Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Rival Categoría:Personajes de Hawaiian Holiday Categoría:Personajes de Boat Builders Categoría:Personajes de The Fox Hunt Categoría:Personajes de The Brave Little Tailor Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Surprise Party Categoría:Personajes de The Little Whirlwind Categoría:Personajes de The Nifty Nineties Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Birthday Party Categoría:Personajes de Out of the Frying Pan Into the Firing Line Categoría:Personajes de First Aiders Categoría:Personajes de Bath Day Categoría:Personajes de Figaro and Frankie Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Delayed Date Categoría:Personajes de Pluto's Sweater Categoría:Personajes de Pluto and the Gopher Categoría:Personajes de Crazy Over Daisy Categoría:Personajes de Pluto's Christmas Tree Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Christmas Carol Categoría:Personajes de Runaway Brain Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's New Car Categoría:Personajes de Mickey to the Rescue: Train Tracks Categoría:Personajes de Maestro Minnie: William Tell Overture Categoría:Personajes de Pluto's Penthouse Sweet Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Airplane Kit Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Mistake Categoría:Personajes de Maestro Minnie: Hungarian Rhapsody #6 Categoría:Personajes de Donald's Valentine Dollar Categoría:Personajes de Around the World in Eighty Days Categoría:Personajes de Purple Pluto Categoría:Personajes de Mickey to the Rescue: Staircase Categoría:Personajes de Daisy Visits Minnie Categoría:Personajes de Hansel and Gretel Categoría:Personajes de Maestro Minnie: Brahm's Lullabye Categoría:Personajes de Hydro Squirter Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Piano Lesson Categoría:Personajes de Mickey to the Rescue: Cage and Cannons Categoría:Personajes de A Midsummer Nights Dream Categoría:Personajes de Mickey Tries to Cook Categoría:Personajes de Topsy Turvy Town Categoría:Personajes de Maestro Minnie: Flight of the Bumblebee Categoría:Personajes de The Nutcracker Categoría:Personajes de Gift of the Magi Categoría:Personajes de Daisy's Road Trip Categoría:Personajes de Locksmiths Categoría:Personajes de Minnie Takes Care of Pluto Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Rival Returns Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Mixed Nuts Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Mountain Categoría:Personajes de Donald's Halloween Scare Categoría:Personajes de Minnie Visits Daisy Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Mixup Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Big Break Categoría:Personajes de Maestro Minnie: Circus Symphony Categoría:Personajes de Big House Mickey Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's April Fools Categoría:Personajes de Daisy's Big Sale Categoría:Personajes de Mickey and the Color Caper Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Categoría:Personajes de Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Speedway USA Categoría:Personajes de Mickey Saves the Day Categoría:Personajes de Disney's Hide and Sneak Categoría:Personajes de Disney TH!NK Fast Categoría:Personajes de Kinect Disneyland Adventures Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's House of Villains